Transporting of fresh water in a floating flexible barge (hereinafter "FB") towed on salt water seas from a region with excess fresh water to a region having shortages has been proposed. This requires the use of special handling facilities for emptying the FBs and delivering the fresh water into a municipal pipeline or other water transport or storage facility. A typical FB would be formed from a suitable fabric material such as vinyl and could be 500 feet long and about 50 feet in diameter, with a draft of about 30 feet. Such an FB would hold more than 6,000,000 gallons of fresh water and displace nearly 24,000 long tons. The FB would have a front towing bridle for connection to a towing line from a tug and for receiving mooring lines, and preferably would have aft fittings for mooring lines. The present invention is directed at providing an FB handling facility and unloading procedure which makes speedy handling and unloading of an FB possible, and does so in a practical and economically feasible manner.